


Quid Pro Quo

by voleuse



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2004-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say it's purely business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through to "Deep Down." Headings taken from "I Ain't Scared of Lightning" by Tom McRae.

_i. i ain't scared of lightning_

Fred's the one to contact Lilah that summer. She looks up Wolfram and Hart in the phone book, makes the call when Gunn and Connor are out, rooting out a nest of vampires.

She gets the switchboard and asks to be connected to Lilah Morgan. She does not, as she's tempted to, add "that bitch" to her request.

Lilah picks up her phone, and purrs when Fred identifies herself. "Anything I can do for you, sweetheart?"

"We need to talk," Fred clips.

"Really?" Something like satisfaction is in Lilah's voice. "Name where and when."

They arrange a meeting for the next evening, at a diner halfway between the law firm and the Hyperion.

Fred doesn't mention the call to Gunn.

_ii. come on and do your worst_

Fred arrives at the diner ten minutes late. Lilah's sitting in a booth already, and looking surprisingly comfortable, considering that she's wearing an Armani suit to the International House of Pancakes.

Fred slides into the booth. "Sorry. I couldn't get away."

Lilah quirks an eyebrow, gestures to the waitress. "I didn't realize this was clandestine. I would have worn sunglasses." She orders a cappuccino and mozzarella sticks, ignoring Fred's surprise.

Fred stammers an order for french toast and orange juice, then watches the waitress retreat before speaking again. "I need information."

"Interesting." She folds her hands beneath her chin. "Why?"

Fred toys with her place setting. "Angel's missing, and Cordelia's missing, and Wesley..." She looks up at Lilah. "I need some way to know if there's big evil we need to fight. Since you're evil, I figured you might know."

"True." Lilah laughs, taps her fingers on the tabletop. "But what makes you think I'll tell you anything I know?"

Fred's gaze steels. "You keep me up to date on evil, I'll keep you up to date on Connor."

Lilah stills.

They deal.

_iii. if they gave degrees for cheating_

They're in the middle of their third meeting (waffles for Lilah, burger and fries for Fred) when Lilah lets slip Wesley's name.

Fred freezes mid-bite, a fry still in her hand.

Lilah smirks. "Of course," she explains, taking a delicate bite of her waffles, chewing and swallowing before she continues, "we don't generally exchange information."

Fred blinks twice, then continues eating.

_iv. it's the same old empty threat_

"You know," Lilah muses over her iced tea, "I'd probably be in beaucoup trouble with the firm if they knew I was meeting you."

"Yeah." Fred dips her last piece of chicken into the bowl of blue cheese dressing. "Charles would probably be pretty mad, too."

"So." Lilah tosses a handful of bills onto the table and stands. "Same time next week?"

Fred nods. "I'll cover the tab."

"Sounds good."

_v. I've been standing proud_

It's a point of contention that Fred and Lilah went to rival universities.

Fred never quite finished her dissertation, but she was at her school long enough to develop a vague affection for it. Lilah likes attending alumni functions. Superiority doesn't get tired, she's found.

The rivalry is something they fall back on, when they can't remember why they're on opposing sides.

_vi. I ain't dead yet_

"Why do you stay there?" Fred asks one day. She's staring down at her chocolate peanut butter pie, idly disassembling it with her fork. "If you're afraid they'll kill you."

Lilah sips at her coffee before answering. "I signed a contract."

"You can't leave?"

"Nope."

Fred frowns. "Did you read the fine print?"

"Yup."

"And you stayed anyway?"

Lilah nods. "I made a choice."

"But it's the wrong one." Fred licks her fork, takes another bite of pie.

Lilah looks out the window. "Not for me."

_vii. thunder never killed_

"Why do you stay in the Hyperion?" Lilah asks, another day. "You and Gunn don't have any powers. You don't have any connections. You could leave town."

Fred shrugs. "I made a choice."

Lilah laughs. "To fight the forces of evil?"

"To not give up on people I love."

Lilah waves at the waitress for another glass of water. "That's where you and I are different, I guess."

"That I don't give up?"

"That you love people."

Fred tilts her head. "You don't?"

Lilah doesn't answer.

_viii. born in a summer storm_

Fred misses their appointment one week. Lilah has a secretary call the Hyperion, and Gunn answers. He doesn't sound distraught, so Lilah cuts the call off.

_ix. I live there still_

The next week, Fred slids into their booth smoothly, and Lilah frowns, but doesn't say a word.

"Angel's back," Fred explains.

"I know."

"Wesley found him."

"I know that, too." Lilah toys with a straw. "And I know where Connor is."

"I don't care." Fred shakes her head at the waitress.

"Right."

"We're going to find Cordelia."

Lilah drums her fingertips against the tabletop. "So the deal's off?"

Fred hesitates, then nods. "Yeah."

Lilah stands. "Right." She lays a bill on the table, despite the fact that there's no food there. "Nice knowing you." She strides out of the diner, her chin up.

"Yeah." Fred watches her leave, not smiling. "Nice."


End file.
